Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blender, and more particularly to a blender comprising a secure actuation arrangement which allows convenient and easy actuation of the blender when a container assembly of the blender is slightly rotated.
Description of Related Arts
A blender usually comprises a base unit and a container assembly received in the base unit. The base unit usually has a driving unit received therein. A receiving well is indently formed on the base unit for receiving the container assembly. The driving unit usually comprises a driving head to be rotatably provided in a bottom surface of the receiving well.
On the other hand, the container assembly usually comprises a container body having a container cavity, a rotating blade rotatably provided in the container body, and a connecting unit connected between the driving unit and the rotating blade. The connecting unit is also detachably connected to the container body so that a user may detach the connecting unit from the container body and access the container cavity.
In order to operate the above-mentioned conventional blender, the container assembly must be fit and secured into the receiving well so that when the rotating blade is driven to rotate in the container cavity, the container assembly can be well supported and secured by the base unit. An ill-supported container assembly may cause the container assembly to accidentally fall off from the base unit and cause injury to the people nearby.
On the other hand, in order to activate the blender, a switch may be provided on the base unit. When the container assembly is engaged with the base unit, a user may operate on the switch to turn on the blender. However, in the case that the container assembly is improperly engaged with the base unit, turning on the blender may cause the container assembly to fall off the base unit.